Semiconductors may be configured as nonvolatile memory, for example a flash memory device. Flash memory may comprise NAND flash memory and/or other types of flash memory. Flash memory is a commonly used type of nonvolatile memory in widespread use as mass storage for consumer electronics, such as digital cameras and portable digital music players. Such flash memories may take the form of memory cards or USB type memory sticks, each may have at least one memory device.